


Beware His Frozen Heart- Chapter 29.5- One

by Reyzel616



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, First Time, I've po, Jelsa - Freeform, Jelsa smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyzel616/pseuds/Reyzel616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN A SMUT BEFORE SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!!! I only wrote this for those of you who requested it... so yeah i hope you enjoy it ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beware His Frozen Heart- Chapter 29.5- One

**Author's Note:**

> I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN A SMUT BEFORE SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!!! I only wrote this for those of you who requested it... so yeah i hope you enjoy it ;)

            “Jump.” He murmured against my lips. I did a little leap in the air and Jack set me on the ice counter. He maneuvered himself between the gap in my legs. My hands had a good grasp on his neck and one of my hands shifted into his soft hair. We kissed each other with an unfamiliar yet pleasant passion. What was it? Love or lust? Either way this new sensation was amazing. His hands roamed up and down the upper part of my body. They stopped at the part of my dress where the fabric ended at my shoulders.

            “Are you sure?” he asked me one more time when I broke our lips apart.

            “Yes.” I huffed. “I want to be with you Jack.” Without another word he smashed his lips against mine and proceeded to slip the top of my dress down my torso. I was fortunate to wear my light blue, lacy bra (It’s the most comfortable one I have). As I became nearly half naked, I traced my hands down the buttons of his shirt. I never thought my fingers could undo them so quickly. Jack quickly shrugged the useless fabric off his shoulders and threw it across the room. As he moved his lips against mine, I traced the planes of his chest and abs. He tensed when I went all the way down to the button of his pants. I undid them and let the material fall from his hips to the ground, leaving him in his blue boxers. As he stepped out of his pants, he returned the favour by lifting me and sliding the rest of my gown down my legs. Goosebumps formed as I realized I was in my blue panties and the cold air came in contact with my bare legs, but I didn’t care. I wanted this to happen.

            Jack broke his lips from mine, but they never left my skin. They traced my jawline and sent shivers down my spine when the cold sensation reached to my neck. I felt myself squirm and wrap my legs around his waist. I swear I heard Jack chuckle as he licked and sucked at my neck.

            “There’s no need to be nervous.” He chuckled.

            “I’m not really nervous.” I stated as I stole kisses from his lips. “More excited.”

            “Thank god.” He sighed as he kissed me with such intense passion. He grabbed the back of my thighs and lifted me off the counter. I had no idea what his intentions were, until he laid me down on the cold sheets of his soft bed. My head was in the pillows as Jack positioned himself on top of me. Before Jack could break our lips apart, I used all my strength to roll us over so I was on top. It was my turn to take control. I broke our lips apart and kissed a trail from his jawline down to his neck. I felt his grip on my hips tighten everytime I gave a little nibble on his skin.

            “You know it drives me crazy when you do that right?” he admitted.

            “You and me both Frost.” I added as I gave him one more kiss to his lips. I trailed down to the chest, kissing him as much as I could. He started to breath unevenly as I got closer to the waistband of his boxers. My fingers folded over the elastic fabric and almost slid them off. Jack quickly sat up before I was able to do anything. His lips connected with mine before I was able to protest against him.

            “No.” he started. “You first.”

            “What-?” I started, but Jack quickly slid my bra off revealing my pale chest. He wasted no time; his lips were on my chest and trailed to my breasts. One of his hands took my left breast while his cold mouth worked on my right one. A fairly loud moan escaped my mouth as he bit and sucked at my right nipple. He toyed with the sensitive nub on my left breast by pinching and rolling it between his fingers. My heart was racing like crazy at the state of pleasure and ecstasy Jack was putting me in. Then out of nowhere, he stopped and went back to kissing my neck.

            “Jack what are you-?” I was cut off yet again when he rolled us over. He forced my back on the mattress and my head in the pillows.

            “Just making sure my queen gets what she wants first.” He answered as his fingers traced down my torso and hooked around the waistline of my panties. I felt myself get wetter and become more aroused by his action. I bucked my hips up to help him do what he needed. I slid out of my underwear and lay down on the bed again with my legs partially spread. Jack’s cold fingers drew circles on my inner thighs, making me fully aware that I was completely nude. I couldn’t help but squirm when one of his fingers traced down my wet folds.

            “Oh my god.” I gasped. Jack chuckled.

            “Nothing even happened yet.”

            “I know… but you’re my first.” I admitted. Jack smiled and stole a kiss from me.

            “And you’re my first.” He admitted as he gave me a kiss on my cheek. My fingers gripped the sheets as he teased my entrance with his cold fingers. I felt his body move down on me so his head was between my legs. He blew his cool breath on me and my legs twitched.

            “Don’t do that.” I gasped as Jack kissed the sensitive skin on my inner thighs.

            “Do what?”

            “Tease me.” I blushed.

            “Oh, I’m sorry.” He joked as he kissed me core. His fingers spread my wet folds, maybe to get a better view. Then his tongue stroked the entrance from the bottom to my clit. My breath escaped my lips and his cold tongue entered me. The pleasure was a feeling I’ve never experiences before. I squeezed my eyes shut as I absorbed the pleasure he was giving me. My heart raced as waves of pleasure came over me. When his lips surrounded my clit, my back arched and a loud moan came out of me. Out of nowhere, they stopped and Jack was no longer on me. Out of nowhere, they stopped and Jack was no longer on me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Jack’s gorgeous eyes on me. Before I could ask, Jack slipped one of his long fingers into me. He slowly moved it in and out of me, and continued to kiss and suck at my neck. I couldn’t help but bring my hands into his hair to bring him closer. My breaths became uneven as he slipped another finger inside of me and moved faster. The intensity of the pleasure reached at a point I never thought I’d be able to experience. My toes started to curl and something was building up at the pit of my belly. Then a whitening burst of pleasure exploded out causing my back arch and my hands to grip Jack’s back like they needed him. I felt my entire body tense up and I rode out my first orgasm. He kissed me from my neck up to lips as he took his fingers out of me.

            “How was that?” he chuckled as he let me catch my breath.

            “Amazing.” I started. “But we’re far from done yet.”

            “I thought so.” He stated, but I fairly sure I caught him off guard by rolling us over. I felt tired from what he had just done to me, but I didn’t care; it was his turn to feel. I started by kissing his lips, then moving down his body. I made sure to leave a trail of hickeys and kisses as I made my way down to his boxers. My fingers hooked over the waistband again, but this time he didn’t do anything to stop me. I slowly slid them down his legs and pulled them off, leaving his pale, naked body in front of me. I took his cock in my hands and slowly ribbed the tip with my thumb, earning a slight whimper from him.

            “No fair.” He protested.

            “Hey, you made me suffer for much longer.” I said looking him in the eye. “I went down and dragged my tongue from the bottom to his tip before fully taking him in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around as I sucked and bobbed my head. Jack’s hands went to my hair as he kept moaning. The sound of his pleasure turned me on, making me go deeper. I felt him hit the back of my throat, almost making me gag. His moans grew louder as I felt him get bigger in my mouth. I didn’t want him to release just yet, so I slowly took him out, popping my lips on his tip at the end.

            “You seem experienced…” Jack panted. I shook my head and giggled.

            “Only for you… and I’m not.” I smiled. Jack sat up and pulled me towards him. He gave me one last kiss before grabbing my hips and putting my back on the mattress. I felt his length brush against my inner thigh as he positioned himself at my core. As he looked into my eyes, my hand found its way to his cheek.

            “I don’t wanna hurt you.” He murmured.

            “You won’t. It’s okay.” I assured him. “Just take it slow.” I quickly pecked his lips and he slowly entered me and we became one. A sharp pain came over me, but I bit my lip to stop from screaming. It was a pain that was sharp, but bearable.

            “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He apologized as he kissed the tears that were coming from my eyes.

            “Move.” I ordered him.

            “Elsa-“

            “I can take it. Just keep going.” He nodded and slowly thrust his hips forward. The first few movements were a bit painful, bit I was able to handle it. As he kept moving, I could feel his thrusts get stronger and his breaths quicken. He thrust his hips in a particular way and a wave of pleasure came through my body. A load moan escaped my lips a Jack thrusted again. He got the hint and kept going at a faster speed. My nails started to scratch at his back to release some of the pleasure that was building up inside of me. My moans got relatively louder as he went harder and faster. My toes began to curl as I felt the pleasure caused something to build up in the pit of my belly. The waves of pleasure got bigger and Jack’s breaths became uneven. He gave one final thrust and I screamed at the top of my lungs. Jack’s whole body tensed up as he let out a final moan himself. As my body relaxed, Jack’s weight came down on top of me as he put his head on my chest. My body grew tired as I attempted to recover from the amount of pleasure we had just experienced. The only sounds that were heard were panting of me and Jack. He rolled off of me and I followed so I could kiss him.

            “That was amazing.” I murmured against his lips.

            “I know.” He agreed as he kissed me back. I could tell by the way he kissed me that he was tired too. I finished with a lingering kiss before I pulled the covers over out bare bodies.

            “Good night Jack.” I whispered as I snuggled closer to him. His arm went over my waist as he pulled me closer so my face was almost on his chest.

            “Good night Elsa. I love you.” He murmured in my hair.

            “I love you too.” I finished as my eyelids closed on themselves as I fell asleep in the arms of the man I love…


End file.
